


and i've been waiting all day to remind you how i taste

by reachedthebitterend



Series: rnmweek19 [2]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: F/F, PWP, rnmweek19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 07:23:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20205937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reachedthebitterend/pseuds/reachedthebitterend
Summary: written for the rnmweek19 day three prompt, quick and dirty





	and i've been waiting all day to remind you how i taste

**Author's Note:**

> written on 07/24/19

Isobel pushes Maria against the door as soon as it’s closed, wrapping her fingers in the collar of her unbuttoned sweater and tugging it down her shoulders as she leans down and presses their mouths together hard, biting against her lips until Maria opens her mouth to Isobel’s.

She tugs Maria’s sweater off, and Maria immediately wraps her arms around Isobel’s shoulder tugging her closer and moaning low in her throat as Isobel kisses her deep and wet pressing her harder against the door.

Maria pulls away on a gasp and Isobel slides her mouth down her neck.

“We don’t have a lot of time,” Maria says breathlessly, and Isobel bites down on her neck sharply, and Maria hisses wrapping her fingers in Isobel’s hair and tugging her mouth away from her neck.

Isobel stares at her, eyes wide and dark.

“What do you want?” she asks voice low as she slides her hands across the exposed skin of Maria’s waist, hands hot and damp.

Maria drags her hands out of Isobel’s hair and cups her face in her hands, bringing her in for a soft, slow kiss, before she separates their mouths and slides her fingers to her lips, pressing her thumbs against Isobel’s lower lip, breathing getting heavier as Isobel licks against her thumbs.

“I want your mouth,” she whispers, and pushes against Isobel’s bottom lip.

Isobel sucks her thumbs in her mouth, making a low noise in the back of her throat.

Maria’s eyes flutter close and Isobel’s hands press against the small of her back making her arc her body into Isobel’s.

She pushes in close, making Maria’s hands fall away from her face, and presses a soft lingering kiss to her mouth. “With pleasure,” she purrs and slides the tips of her fingers beneath the waistband of Maria’s skirt.

She leans in and kisses Maria harder and deeper, completely distracting her as she slides her hands down to the back of Maria’s knees and then bunches the fabric of her skirt in her hands, pulling it up until she can slip her hands beneath the hem.

Maria gasps, head falling back against the door as Isobel’s hands slide up the backs of her thighs, sending shivers down her back and she parts her thighs, sliding lower on the door as Isobel’s hands cup her hips, fingers playing with the band of her underwear as she bites against Maria’s chin.

Isobel’s hooks her fingers into the waistband of her underwear and slides them down, dropping to her knees at the same time.

Maria slides her fingers into Isobel’s hair as Isobel tugs her underwear down to her ankles before urging one of her feet up to leave them wrapped around her right ankle, and then grabs on to the hem of her skirt.

She tugs, and Isobel looks up at her.

Maria looks at the eager look on her face, at the way her lips are parted, and her tongue is pressing against her bottom lip, at how flushed her cheeks are, and the way Maria can feel her heartbeat thundering against her temples. 

Isobel presses a kiss to Maria’s wrist, nodding her head to Maria’s unspoken question, and then she’s lifting Maria’s skirt up and over her head.

Her hands slide to the backs of Maria’s knees, and Maria’s hands brace against the door as Isobel tucks one of her legs over her shoulder and presses in closer, hands sliding back up to Maria’s hips.

Maria feels the soft tickly sensation of Isobel’s hair against her inner thighs and she trembles as Isobel presses a kiss high up on her thigh, before she’s moving one of her hands between Maria’s legs.

Maria’s stomach clenches, and she knows how wet she is, she knows she’s been wet for what feels like hours, thinking about Isobel just like this, but it still shocks her how easily Isobel is able to slide two fingers inside of her.

She moans loud and breathless, and one of her hands moves to press against the back of Isobel’s head as Isobel licks across her clit, sucking it into her mouth as she slides her fingers in deeper.

Maria groans and bucks her hips, arching against the door, unable to help herself.

Isobel moves her hand then, placing it back on Maria’s hip as she licks down and inside of her, pressing her face closer, and encouraging Maria’s movements, digging her fingers into the skin of her hips as she begins to fuck her with her tongue.

Maria’s fingers tighten against the fabric of her skirt over Isobel’s head, and she lets out little jagged moans from her throat as Isobel encourages her to grind against her face, sliding her hands up to Maria’s back.

“Isobel,” she moans out low and a little desperate. “Come on, I’m almost there.”

Isobel moves again, taking her mouth away from Maria and she moans in disappointment, before Isobel is spreading her legs wider, and moving in close again.

She sucks Maria’s clit into her mouth, and laves it with her tongue, sliding two fingers into Maria again and fucking into her, her movements slow enough to be maddening.

She speeds up gradually, and Maria drops her head back against the door hard, moaning loud and broken, over and over, as Isobel moves faster and faster spreading wave after wave of pleasure through Maria’s body.

She moves her hips faster chasing her orgasm, and when she comes it’s almost like a surprise.

It spreads through her like molten heat and makes her thighs shake as she digs her fingers harder against Isobel’s head and grinding her hips up as she moans soundless, mouth open wide and her eyes roll to the back of her head.

Isobel fucks her through her orgasm, until she’s spasming around her fingers, and Maria feels too much, and not enough.

Isobel finally pulls away, sliding her fingers out of Maria.

Maria pulls her skirt from around her head, and Isobel lets her leg drop back down to the floor from her shoulder.

Maria’s knees buckle and she drops to the floor, right on Isobel’s lap, and she wastes no time, wrapping her arms around Isobel’s shoulders and kissing her deep and wet, moaning at her taste on Isobel’s tongue.

Isobel kisses her back moaning low in her throat and wrapping her arms around Maria’s waist tugging her in closer.

Maria gasps as she pulls back, and Isobel hums low and pleased as Maria drops her forehead to Isobel’s and closes her eyes. 


End file.
